Our Home
by bibblebubblebloop
Summary: Apartemen ini... sudah menjadi saksi bisu atas kenangan-kenangan yang Kai dan Baekhyun lalui. Mulai dari pertama kali pindah ke Seoul dan memutuskan tinggal bersama karna Kai yang meminta. KaiBaek!


Tittle: Our Home

Pairing: KaiBaek

Length: oneshoot

Genre: romance, YAOI, boy x boy, humor

Rate: T

Note: ff KaiBaek yang tiba-tiba terbuat(?) karna emang lagi mengkhayal soal Kai dan Baekhyun. Momen mereka sih jarang, tapi kalau dijadiin couple kan menantang juga. Disini dua-duanya OOC banget. Terima aje ye. Happy read..

**KaiBaek**

Pagi ini cerah, seperti biasa. Baekhyun keluar dari pintu mini market dan berjalan sambil memerhatikan keadaan langit diatas sana. Musim panas sudah tiba.. sebentar lagi liburan dan banyak orang memilih ke pantai, atau kemanapun yang tempatnya sejuk dan nyaman. Baekhyun sih lebih memilih untuk ke pantai... sayang saja tugas liburannya sudah menunggu dan menggunung.

"aku pulang.." Baekhyun menutup pintu apartemennya. Sungguh sepi... ah, itu Ricardo yang berlari kearahnya. Dia meletakkan belanjaan diatas meja dan memeluk Ricardo dengan erat. Ricardo menggonggong senang melihat tuannya pulang.

"hai.. kau sudah makan?" Baekhyun mengusap bulu halus Ricardo. Maklum, dia sangat rajin memandikan anjing itu. Ricardo menggonggong lagi, Baekhyun melirik mangkuk makanan Ricardo yang kosong. Dia mengambilnya dan mencium baunya.

"haah.. sudah ku duga. Pantas kau langsung berlari ketika melihatku. Ayo makan" Baekhyun sendiri sudah sangat punya kebiasaan yang benar-benar biasa ketika di apartemennya. Berbeda jauh jika dia pulang ke Gangnam... dia bukan orang biasa lagi.

Baekhyun menuangkan makanan anjing diatas mangkuk Ricardo. "porsinya ku beri 2 kali lipat. Pasti kau lapar sekali.." ucapnya dan meletakkan mangkuk tersebut di lantai. Ricardo langsung melahapnya tanpa santai. "kau tidak punya kebiasaan berdoa sebelum makan..." cibir Baekhyun yang sebenarnya itu cibiran orang bodoh.

Baekhyun mematikan AC yang sepertinya menyala dari semalam. Dia membuka semua jendela dan menuju dapur. Pria imut berpostur pendek itu langsung memakai apron merahnya dan mulai memasak. dia memasak cukup banyak kali ini.. entah, dia merasa akan ada yang porsinya tambah sebanyak –paling tidak─ sepuluh mangkuk nasi. Seperti Ricardo yang saat ini sepertinya belum puas dengan porsi yang Baekhyun sediakan.

Anjing itu menggonggong tiga kali. "ada apa, Ricard?" Baekhyun hanya melirik sedikit. Kalau dia benar-benar menoleh sambil memotong wortel, setengah atau mungkin seluruh jari telunjuknya bisa terpotong pisau. Ricardo tak berhenti menggonggong. Baekhyun dengan sangat berat hati akhirnya menghampiri anjing yang dia beli 2 tahun yang lalu itu. patungan tentu saja..

"ada apa?" Baekhyun menoleh kearah Ricardo melihat. Berdiri seseorang disana dengan setelan kemeja dan dasi. Seperti orang kantoran. Tapi dia memang orang kantoran... sayang saja caranya memakai kemeja dan dasi sungguh tak rapih. Urakan, namun justru terlihat keren.

"hai... aku pulang.." ucapnya sambil terkekeh. Baekhyun menggeleng kepala "selamat datang.. pasti ada sesuatu. kenapa kau pulang jam segini?" Baekhyun menghampirinya dan melipat tangan didepan dada.

"huu.. aku cemburu. Roberto tidak berlari menghampiriku ketika aku pulang" dia memajukan bibirnya yang tebal dan seksi itu. pura-pura sedih.. Baekhyun jadi ingin melemparnya dengan sepatu.

"aku tanya, kenapa kau pulang di sore hari?" Baekhyun mengulang. Pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu berjalan cepat ke kamar dan berganti baju dengan cepat pula. "aku.. mau latihan dance dengan Sehun. Kau jangan katakan apapun pada ayahku"

"Kai, percuma... nanti beliau pasti menghubungiku dan bertanya kemana kau kabur" Baekhyun berekspresi setengah frustasi. "ini hari ke sepuluh-mu bekerja di perusahaan ayahmu... kau tega membangkang dari peraturannya?"

sepuluh hari Kai bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya dan sepuluh hari juga dia selalu kabur di sore hari. Hanya untuk latihan dance dengan sahabatnya, si Sehun itu. setau Baekhyun, ada lagi yang bernama Lay dan Minseok. Baekhyun tidak pernah mengerti pria berkulit tan itu... sifatnya yang urakan, malas-malasan, tukang tidur... padahal Kai teman seperjuangannya di Seoul selama enam tahun ini.

"tapi sebentar lagi ada kompetisi... aku tidak bisa meninggalkan teman-temanku" Kai sedikit meninggi. Baekhyun terhenyak. Kai memang gila dengan menari... dia suka menari. Tarian apapun bisa dia lakukan. Tapi Baekhyun tidak ingin dia bernasib hanya menjadi penari jalanan.

"kau bahkan tidak memberi makan Ricardo dari pagi... kau tidak membersihkan lantai, kau tidak membuka jendela, kau juga tidak mematikan AC... setidaknya jika kau rajin bekerja di perusahaan, kau juga bisa rajin di rumah nantinya"

"Baekhyun... tadi pagi aku... aku terlambat bangun" di kalimat terakhir, Kai menunduk.. Baekhyun menganga

"itu lah! Dasar pemalas... tukang tidur... jam berapa kau bangun tadi pagi?"

"jam 8.."

"itu sudah lewat setengah jam dari jadwal masuk kantor" Baekhyun lebih tercengang lagi. Kapan sahabatnya ini berubah?

"sudahlah.. aku mau pergi. Jangan tunggu aku, karna aku tidak akan makan malam di rumah" Kai mengakhiri debat yang sepertinya akan panjang. Dia memang selalu begitu. Baekhyun menggeleng kepala setelah pria itu pergi. Apartemen ini... sudah menjadi saksi bisu atas kenangan-kenangan yang Kai dan Baekhyun lalui. Mulai dari pertama kali pindah ke Seoul dan memutuskan tinggal bersama karna Kai yang meminta.

Kai meminta karna Baekhyun bisa memasak dan pekerjaan lain yang seperti ibu-ibu rumah tangga lakukan. Awalnya Baekhyun merasa Kai hanya menjadikannya pembantu, tapi Kai tidak memperlakukannya begitu. Kai selalu ramah.. hingga akhirnya mereka bersahabat. Di sekolah selalu bersama.. dan kemanapun selalu berdua. sampai kelulusan, itu sudah jarang terjadi.

"lihat saja nanti kau akan pulang jam berapa..." Baekhyun menendang kaki sofa dengan kesal.

.

.

.

.

.

"kalau tidak mau latihan, kita mau apa? Ah.. membosankan" Sehun bersandar pada dinding sebuah toko pakaian. Lay dan Minseok belum datang. Tapi mereka belum datang saja, Kai sudah membatalkan latihan. Suasana hatinya buruk dan dia jadi malas menari.

"kita nonton saja, bagaimana?" tawar Kai. Sehun membulat "apa? Dua orang pria nonton bioskop bersama? Apa kata orang nanti, kkamjong?!" Sehun menggampar kepala Kai.

"ceh! Lalu kalau kau nonton bersama si Chanyeol itu, apa orang-orang tidak menanggapi apapun?" sindirnya dengan smirk andalan. Sehun langsung memerah. "tau dari mana kau aku nonton dengannya?!"

"kau pikir mataku sudah buta? Tentu saja aku pernah melihat kalian di gedung bioskop bersama. Hahahaa"

Sehun menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. Sial, si kkamjong itu sudah melihat dia kencan rupanya. "waktu itu.. ekhem! Aku dan Chanyeol hanya kebetulan bertemu" katanya gugup. Kai menggeleng kepala. "kalau hanya kebetulan kenapa bisa sampai nonton bersama? Paling tidak hanya bertegur sapa atau minum kopi... mengingat kalian baru 2 minggu berkenalan"

"Minseok yang mengenalkannya padaku! Aku sih tidak terlalu tertarik... hanya saja.. si Chanyeol itu selalu mengirim pesan berisi salam-salam manis, emotion-emotion lucu, dan ajakan menonton bersama!" sungut Sehun kesal

"naahh! Benar kan? kalian sudah janjian nonton bersama. Hahahaa.. Baekhyun juga heran waktu melihat kalian" Sehun menghentakkan kakinya lagi. Sial sial sial!

"jadi waktu itu kau bersama Baekhyun?"

"iya... kenapa?"

"heee... kalian sering nonton bersama?" tatapan Sehun berubah menjadi tatapan mengintimidasi. Kai merasa terpojok, tapi dia tidak boleh gugup. Memangnya untuk apa harus gugup?

"iya, sudah biasa begitu..." Sehun mengangguk-angguk. "heum.. sudah enam tahun tinggal seatap, aku jadi penasaran seperti apa hubungan kalian" Sehun menyerang balik. Kai terdiam. Kata-kata Sehun terngiang di kepalanya. Benar, enam tahun bersama... bercanda, tertawa, bertengkar.. Kai melewati semuanya dengan Baekhyun tanpa sadar bahwa ketika melihat pria kecil itu jantungnya selalu berdebar dan ingin terus melindunginya.

"hubungan? Kami hanya sahabat.."

"benar kah? Enam tahun loh, Kai... kau yakin tak merasakan apapun? yang aku lihat Baekhyun cukup manis dan imut. Tubuhnya kecil dan ramping. Seperti wanita saja..."

"singkirkan khayalan mesummu tentang Baekhyun!" Kai menggampar kepala Sehun.

"siapa yang mesum?! Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang aku pikirkan!" Sehun membentak balik. Kai hanya diam. Lay dan Minseok datang. "kalian kenapa?" tanya Lay.

"ini, si hitam menuduhku yang tidak-tidak sejak tadi!"

"jadi latihan tidak?" Minseok memandang heran. Kai menggeleng dan meninggalkan mereka. "sepertinya si blacky itu sedang unmood.. kita latihan besok saja" Sehun mengajak Lay dan Minseok pulang.

**KaiBaek**

Kai menutup pintu apartemen. Semua lampu masih menyala tanda Baekhyun belum tidur. Di samping sofa, Ricardo yang tertidur langsung membuka mata ketika melihat Kai datang. Kai melepas sepatu dan langsung berjalan ke kamarnya.

"selamat datang..." suara Baekhyun tedengar. Kai berhenti di tempatnya. Dia tidak menoleh, dan tidak melihat ke depan juga. Hanya menunduk. Entah kenapa dia jadi secanggung ini dengan Baekhyun. Padahal Baekhyun merasa biasa saja, karna memang setiap habis bertengkar hebat.. tidak lama mereka akan kembali akrab seperti biasa.

Kali ini berbeda. Hanya karna Kai memikirkan kata-kata Sehun tadi... jantungnya berdebar.

"sudah makan malam?" Baekhyun mengunyah apelnya dengan santai. Dia duduk di meja makan. Hening... sampai Ricardo menggonggong lagi. Anjing yang Kai beli bersama Baekhyun 2 tahun lalu. Patungan tentu saja...

Kai menoleh. Dia tersenyum sok imut. Berlari kecil ke meja makan dan duduk manis... Baekhyun hanya terkekeh "belum... aku belum makan malam, Baekkie~~" suara berat itu dipaksakan menjadi semanis mungkin seperti suara anak kecil. Baekhyun sudah meletakan magic jar diatas meja. Dia mengambilkan nasi untuk Kai. Lauk-pauk yang sudah dia panaskan segera dia keluarkan dari microwave. Semua sudah tersedia didepan Kai.

"selamat makan~" Kai mengucapkan sendiri, dan lalu mulai makan. Dia sungguh suka masakan Baekhyun. Sangat enak... lebih enak dari masakan ibunya yang memang jarang memasak.

Selesai satu mangkuk, dia minta tambah lagi. Ini lah apa maksudnya Baekhyun meletakan magic jar diatas meja makan. Dia tau Kai pasti tambah hingga sepuluh kali dan itu benar. Setelah mangkuk ke sepuluh dia menyerah.

"aku kenyang..." Kai bersandar pada kursi, sedangkan Baekhyun mencuci piring. Baekhyun senang ketika memasak untuk Kai, dia jadi seperti istri yang melayani suaminya. Entah lah, setiap memikirkannya dia selalu memerah.

"Roberto, aku kenyaang..." Kai bicara pada Ricardo yang sudah tidur. "Ricardo sudah tidur... kau tidak memberinya makan sejak pagi"

Tidak usah bertanya kenapa mereka mempunyai panggilan yang berbeda untuk anjing mereka. karna sejak dulu mereka selalu berdebat soal nama. Kai lebih suka nama Roberto, Baekhyun lebih suka nama Ricardo.

"ayahku menelpon?"

"iya..."

"dia bilang apa?"

"bertanya kemana kau kabur... dan aku menjawab, tidak tau"

"aku mematikan ponselku.." Kai mengambil ponsel di saku celananya "bukan kah memang selalu begitu setiap kau kabur?"

Kai tertawa. Dia beringsut dan mendekat pada Baekhyun. Pria imut itu sudah selesai mencuci piring. Hanya tinggal mengelap air yang muncrat ke sekitar counter dapur. "kau tau, Sehun dan si Chanyeol itu benar-benar berkencan"

Baekhyun menoleh "oh, bagus lah... mereka cocok"

"ku dengar Lay sudah bersama dengan seseorang bernama Kris. Dan Minseok juga sudah bersama Luhan..."

"jadi teman-temanmu sudah tidak sendiri lagi?" Baekhyun melepas apron merahnya dan menggantungnya di sudut dapur. Dia menatap Kai seperti biasa.

"iya" Kai mengangguk. Baekhyun juga mengangguk... entah kenapa jadi canggung lagi "kau... iri ya?" tanya Baekhyun menebak-nebak.

"ah, tidak juga sih..." Kai menampakkan wajah sesantai mungkin. "kalau begitu kenapa tiba-tiba laporan padaku soal teman-temanmu?"

Baekhyun berjalan ke ruang tamu. Kai berdecak dan mengikutinya "kita sudah bersama enam tahun"

Baekhyun berhenti melangkah, dan Kai juga begitu. Dia tidak tau juga kenapa dia bisa bicara begitu pada Baekhyun. Keluar saja dengan mulus... lagi pula, Baekhyun pasti tidak mengerti.

"ya, kita memang sudah bersama enam tahun... memangnya kenapa?"

Kai merasa jantungnya akan copot. Melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang biasa-biasa saja.. dia sedikit tidak rela. "lupakan... selamat malam. Tidur yang nyenyak.." Kai masuk ke kamarnya. Baekhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya tanda dia benar-benar bingung. Ada apa dengan Kai malam ini?

**KaiBaek**

"_tidak latihan lagi?"_ nada bicara Sehun sungguh kecewa. Padahal biasanya Kai paling semangat untuk latihan.

"iya... maaf ya. Sampaikan maafku juga pada Lay dan Minseok"

"_yaahh.. tumben sekali kau begini?"_ dan tumben sekali nada merajuk Sehun itu keluar.

"_Sehunnie, makan yang benar baru bicara. Lihat, coklatnya sampai ke pipimu"_ terdengar baritone berat di seberang sana. Itu sepertinya suara Chanyeol. Pantas saja Sehun bisa merajuk begitu. Jika bersama Chanyeol, dia harus menjadi uke bukan?

"_ah iya maaf Chanyeollie... tapi ini penting. Hei, besok tidak latihan juga begitu?"_

"entah lah.. sudah ya, pekerjaanku menumpuk" Kai memutuskan sambungan. Dia menjatuhkan ponselnya begitu saja ke atas meja. Dia malas latihan dan dia juga malas pulang. Maka itu untuk pertama kalinya Kai tetap di kantor sampai jadwal pulang. Sudah lewat dari jadwal pulang malah. Ini sudah jam 10. Kantor mulai sepi.

"Jongin-ah... setelah aku marahi, kau tidak harus tetap disini sampai besok pagi. Pulang lah.." ayahnya datang dan menghampirinya. Kai hanya mengangguk "iya.. nanti aku pulang"

"kau tidak lembur kan? kalau lembur ya boleh-boleh saja kau menginap" Kai hanya diam. Dia menatap layar komputernya dengan malas.

"apa jangan-jangan kau bertengkar dengan Baekhyun?"

Kai diam lagi ketika nama itu disebut. Benar, dia hanya tidak ingin jantungnya berdebar tak karuan ketika melihat Baekhyun di rumah. Sejak tadi panggilan dari Baekhyun tak diangkat olehnya.

"tidak.. kami baik-baik saja. sudah lah, ayah pulang saja.."

Presdir itu mengangguk dan setelah menepuk-nepuk bahu putranya, dia pergi. Kai melihat ponselnya yang bergetar. Lagi-lagi Baekhyun menelpon, dan lagi-lagi dia tidak mau mengangkat. Hanya mendengar suaranya saja Kai bisa berdebar tak karuan lagi.

"aarrhh! Aku bisa gila!" Kai mengacak rambutnya frustasi

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berdecak kesal. Dia sudah hampir menangis sekarang. seharian ini Kai tidak menjawab panggilannya. Dia juga tidak kabur di sore hari. Apa dia masih di kantor? Baekhyun tidak konsentrasi mengerjakan tugas kampusnya. Dia memikirkan Kai..

Dia menghubungi Sehun. Satu-satunya teman Kai yang dia kenal cukup dekat.

"_Kai? Aku tidak tau pasti... tapi tadi dia bilang pekerjaannya menumpuk. Mungkin dia masih di kantor"_

"terimakasih, Sehun.. maaf mengganggu. Selamat malam"

"_selamat malam.. kau jangan sedih, Baekhyun"_

"aku tidak sedih!" Baekhyun meralat buru-buru. Padahal dia sudah hampir menangis dan wajah putihnya itu sudah memerah.

"_hehehe.. ya sudah, bye bye!"_

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menyusul Kai ke kantor. Dia rela keluar malam-malam hanya untuk tau bagaimana keadaan pria itu. pria yang dia sayang... dan mungkin mulai dia cintai. Baekhyun menyadari bahwa di dekat Kai dia selalu nyaman dan ingin selalu di lindungi. Sejak SMA dulu..

Dia menaiki taksi karna kantor Kai itu lumayan jauh. Matanya memandang ke segala arah. Dia mencari sosok Kai. Hari ini Kai tidak membawa mobilnya, jadi pasti dia pulang naik bus atau jalan kaki. Baekhyun menemukan Kai. Pria itu sedang berjalan di trotoar bersama... seorang wanita?

Baekhyun menyuruh supir untuk menghentikan mobil. Dia memandang sedih ke arah Kai yang tertawa-tawa bersama wanita cantik itu. wanita tersebut menggamit lengan Kai dan mereka kembali berjalan dengan santai. "jadi... ini kenapa kau tidak menjawab telponku, dan tidak pulang tepat waktu?" gumamnya tercengang.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai pulang dan melihat seisi apartemen yang sudah gelap. Tapi lampu dapur masih menyala. Ada Ricardo yang tidur di samping kursi meja makan. Seperti biasa, anjing itu tidak akan menghampiri Kai ketika Kai datang. Dia berjalan ke kamar Baekhyun, membuka pintunya perlahan dan melihat Baekhyun yang sudah tertidur dengan selimut yang menggulung tubuhnya.

Dia menghela napas dan menutup kembali pintunya. Dia berjalan ke kamarnya sendiri... dia merasa lelah hari ini. Padahal ketika dia membuka pintu itu, Baekhyun belum tidur dan sibuk menangis dalam diam.

**KaiBaek**

Pria berkulit tan itu bangun. Dia melihat dapur yang sepi... kemana Baekhyun? Biasanya dia sudah memasak pagi-pagi sekali dan sarapan sudah tersedia untuk dirinya. Kai ke kamar Baekhyun dan melihat kamar itu yang... kosong.

"Baekhyun?!" Kai memeriksa lemari pakaian yang juga sudah tak ada isinya. Baekhyun kemana?!

"Roberto, apa kau melihat Baekhyun pergi?!" jelas saja Ricardo tak bisa bicara. Kai menghela napas. Dia mengusap wajahnya kasar. Kenapa tiba-tiba Baekhyun pergi? Kai salah apa? Oh, iya tentu dia salah! Mungkin Baekhyun berpikir dia marah karna semalam tak mengangkat telpon dari pria imut itu. sial!

Kai menghubungi ponsel Baekhyun. Tak ada jawaban sama sekali... dia menghubungi berkali-kali. Kenapa dia merasa seperti suami-istri yang sedang bertengkar? Dia suaminya dan... Baekhyun istrinya? Kenapa jadi berpikiran hal bodoh disaat penting begini? Akhirnya Kai mengirim pesan. Terpaksa harus bernada mengancam.

_**To: Baekhyun**_

_**Kau kemana? Kenapa pergi tak bilang-bilang? Kau marah padaku? Maafkan aku soal semalam.. aku hanya sedang pusing. Maaf aku tak menjawab telponmu... jika kau tak kembali, aku bisa saja bunuh diri sekarang, Baek!**_

Sudah terkirim. Dan Kai menyesali kata-katanya barusan. Untuk apa bilang bunuh diri segala? Tapi pasti Baekhyun terpengaruh. Baekhyun tipe yang seperti itu. dia mudah khawatir pada apapun. seperti ibu-ibu saja.

Tapi sampai satu jam tidak ada balasan dari Baekhyun. Kai menunggu... dia melihat seisi apartemen. Dia juga melihat Ricardo yang menjilati mangkuk makanannya. Haahhh.. dia harus melakukan ini. Kai mulai membuka semua jendela, mematikan AC, membersihkan lantai, memberi makan Ricardo, merapihkan sofa dan tempat tidur, dan... memasak.

"baiklah, kau seorang koki handal Kim Jongin... anggap lah begitu" gumamnya meyakinkan diri sendiri. Ricardo saja menatap tak percaya. Kai membuka kulkas.

"bagaimana caranya membuat sup ikan? Ini ikannya... sayurannya apa saja ya? Bumbunya apa?"

Hening...

"haaaarrrrhhh!" Kai mengacak rambutnya kesal. Dia beranjak dan langsung mandi. Ricardo ditinggalkan begitu saja tanpa diberikan kata-kata manis apapun.

.

.

.

.

.

"kau terlambat lagi tuan Kim Jongin..." ucap teman sekerjanya. Si Kim Jongdae itu. "iya.. aku tau"

"poinmu sudah jauh sekali tertinggal... kau sudah dapat berapa surat peringatan?"

"sepuluh... sebelas dengan ini" Kai menunjuk Choi Minki yang berjalan kearahnya. Atasannya itu sungguh cantik seperti wanita, tapi mulutnya...

"ini surat peringatanmu..." dia menaruh amplop itu diatas meja Kai. "... yang ke sebelas! Jika sampai ke lima belas, maka kau akan di pecat!"

...pedas sekali.

"lihat bagaimana matanya ketika melirik orang? Eyelinernya Tebal sekali..." cibir Jongdae menggeleng kepala. Tidak ada yang tau Kai itu anak presdir di perusahaan itu. tidak ada yang tau..

"dia seharusnya bekerja di salon... lihat kukunya yang selalu berganti warna kutek" Kai menambahi.

"kenapa kita jadi seperti wanita begini? Menggosipkan orang..." Jongdae menggeleng kepala. Kai menggaruk kepalanya dan mulai membuka komputernya.

Dia terpikir akan Baekhyun lagi. Kapan dia pulang? Kai mengambil ponselnya dan mengirim pesan lagi pada Baekhyun. Harus yang sedikit lebih mengancam lagi. Iya iya, benar..

_**To: Baekhyun**_

_**Baek, aku mohon maafkan aku... kalau kau tidak juga datang, aku akan benar-benar loncat dari balkon sekarang!**_

Apa lagi ini? Kai makin menggaruk rambutnya frustasi. Dia sudah seperti orang yang putus asa! Tunggu, dia memang putus asa sekarang!

"kau baik-baik saja, tuan Kim Jongin?" Jongdae rasa dia harus membawa Kai ke rumah sakit jiwa. Memang sejak awal Kai masuk kerja dia sudah merasa ada yang aneh pada pria seksi dan keren itu.

"Kai, kau kenapa?" seorang wanita cantik menepuk bahunya. Dia terlihat khawatir pada calon putranya itu "aku tidak apa-apa, hanya sakit kepala..." jawab Kai santai.

Wanita berumur 37 tahun itu tersenyum dan mengangguk "semalam terima kasih ya kau sudah menemaniku pulang.."

"iya sama-sama noona... nanti kalau noona bertengkar lagi dengan ayahku, aku bisa menemani noona pulang lagi" bisik Kai. Wanita itu tertawa dan menggeleng kepala. Dia meninggalkan Kai. Sekretaris ayahnya itu memang cantik, setelah orang tuanya bercerai... ayahnya jatuh cinta lagi pada sektretarisnya sendiri. Hebat..

"kau sakit kepala?" tanya Minki mendatanginya. Tumben Minki bertanya soal keadaan seseorang, pikir Jongdae. "iya... begitulah. Kenapa?"

"jangan jadikan itu alasan agar kau dapat membolos di sore hari lagi!" kecam Minki menoyor kepala Kai. Jongdae sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini ibu Baekhyun yang berdandan sangat WAH itu berteriak-teriak gembira karena anak semata wayangnya –yang menurutnya sungguh manis seperti anak perempuan─ pulang ke rumah. Betapa dia bahagia dan berpikir bahwa Baekhyun akan tinggal di rumah mewah itu lagi karna Baekhyun membawa dua buah koper.

Baekhyun sendiri hanya tersenyum-senyum paksa dan masuk ke kamarnya. Dia menghiraukan panggilan dari Kai. Masih marah... dan kesal. Bagaimana tidak, Kai itu menyebalkan. Baekhyun tau kalau Kai sebenarnya juga menyukainya. Tapi kenapa Kai malah jalan dengan wanita lain? Dia mendapat pesan dari Kai..

_**from: Kai**_

_**Kau kemana? Kenapa pergi tak bilang-bilang? Kau marah padaku? Maafkan aku soal semalam.. aku hanya sedang pusing. Maaf aku tak menjawab telponmu... jika kau tak kembali, aku bisa saja bunuh diri sekarang, Baek!**_

HAH?! Mata Baekhyun membulat seketika. tapi... mana mungkin Kai bunuh diri. Itu kan hanya 'bisa saja' bunuh diri. Baekhyun melempar ponselnya ke ranjang. Dia menghela napas panjang. Memejamkan mata cukup lama hingga dia terbangun satu setengah jam kemudian.

Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar. Sepertinya Kai mengirim pesan lagi.

_**from: Kai**_

_**Baek, aku mohon maafkan aku... kalau kau tidak juga datang, aku akan benar-benar loncat dari balkon sekarang!**_

Baekhyun langsung berdiri dari tidurnya. Kali ini ada perasaan takut didalam dirinya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Napasnya memburu. Tangannya bergetar. Dia berlari keluar kamar dan pergi dari rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai benar-benar manusia kurang ajar! Setidaknya itu menurut Minki yang kini mempersiapkan surat peringatan ke dua belas untuk Kai karna Kai kabur di siang hari. Bukan sore lagi, tapi siang! Kai berjalan lunglai ke apartemennya. Dia menekan tombol password lalu pintu itu terbuka.

Terlihat Ricardo yang hanya menatapnya. Tidak berlari menghampirinya. Kai bingung, dua tahun dia memelihara anjing itu... tak pernah sekalipun anjing itu berlari menghampirinya kalau dia datang. Ricardo hanya melakukan itu pada Baekhyun. Hanya semangat jika melihat Baekhyun. Dia betul-betul rindu pada Baekhyun-nya.

"kau rindu padanya juga, Roberto?" tanya Kai sambil melepas sepatu. Dia menuju meja makan untuk mengambil minum. Ricardo hanya menggumam pelan. Terlihat bahwa tidak adanya Baekhyun hari ini membuat Ricardo juga tidak bersemangat.

"aku juga rindu padanya... Roberto" Kai menatap Ricardo yang masih diam.

"Roberto..." panggilnya sekali lagi. Ricardo masih tak menanggapi. Kai menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ricardo...?"

Ricardo beringsut dan menggonggong. Dia berlari menghampiri Kai. Kai sampai tersentak ketika Ricardo berlari ke kakinya. Kaget... lalu dia berjongkok dan mengelus bulu Ricardo. Bahkan anjing itu menjilati wajahnya. Kai menangis bahagia

"ini sebuah keajaiban... kau berlari padaku! Hiks... kau berlari padakuu!" Kai memeluk Ricardo erat. Sampai Ricardo mungkin sulit bernapas. Benar-benar adegan mengharukan sekaligus bodoh.

"sekarang aku tau kenapa kau tidak berlari menghampiriku... karna kau lebih suka nama panggilan dari dia kan? nama Ricardo dari Baekhyun... kau suka nama pemberian darinya. Aku baru mengerti... bahkan aku baru mengerti bahwa aku sangat mencintainya, Ricardo..." Kai tersenyum miris dan mengelus kepala Ricardo.

BRAK!

"KAI! KAI!"

Kai terjatuh dan menetralkan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang karna terlalu kaget. Pintu apartemen dibuka tiba-tiba oleh sosok pria mungil... pria mungil imut yang sungguh sangat dia rindukan. Baekhyun langsung saja menuju pintu balkon yang terbuka.

"KAI?! OH TIDAK, KAI! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU!" Baekhyun mengecek ke pagar balkon. Dia melihat ke bawah dan... tak ada jasad Kai disana.

"Kai... hiks.. kau dimana?" dia sudah menangis sejak tadi. Wajahnya memerah.. Kai tersenyum. Ricardo menggonggong semangat melihat Baekhyun yang datang. "Ricardo, hiks.. apa Kai sudah di bawa ke rumah sakit? Hiks..." dia memeluk Ricardo lemas. Menangis kencang tanpa tau Kai sudah ingin tertawa ngakak di belakangnya. Ternyata pesan ancamannya berhasil juga mempengaruhi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya pada Ricardo. Dia masih menangis dan berbalik namun dia mematung ketika melihat Kai ada di hadapannya. Kai tampak sangat tampan. Senyum itu membuatnya terlihat jauh lebih tampan. Kai menatapnya langsung ke mata.

Oh, lihat hidung mungil yang memerah itu... Kai rasanya ingin memakannya sekarang juga.

Baekhyun langsung memeluknya erat. Kai membalasnya dengan erat juga... sama-sama tidak ingin melepaskan lagi. "hiks... jangan bohongi aku lagi! Dasar bodoh! Bodoh! Kenapa kau jahat padaku?!"

"hehehe.. maafkan aku, Baek... kalau aku tidak mengancam, mana mungkin kau kembali lagi ke sini. Ke apartemen ini... ke rumah kita"

"tapi aku hampir saja terkena serangan jantung! Ini semua karna kau!" Baekhyun memukul lengan Kai. Mereka melepaskan pelukan. Kai mengusap air mata Baekhyun.

"kita sudah enam tahun bersama... tanpa ku sadari selama enam tahun itu tumbuh perasaan asing di hatiku ketika berada di dekatmu" Baekhyun hanya balas menatap Kai dan mendengarkan Kai bicara. "...aku sendiri tidak mengerti. Lalu aku baru menyadarinya sekarang. maafkan aku... aku janji tidak akan membuatmu marah lagi"

"kau bohong" Kai melotot. Dia sudah mengatakan kalimat romantis seperti tadi, Baekhyun masih menganggap dia bohong? "kalau kau menyukaiku, kenapa kemarin malam kau berjalan dengan wanita lain?! Dan panggilan dariku tidak kau angkat! Terlalu senang dengan wanita itu sampai lupa padaku?!"

Oh. Tidak. Ternyata semalam Baekhyun melihatnya berjalan bersama sekretaris ayahnya? Ralat. Sekrtetaris sekaligus kekasih ayahnya.

"hei... itu sekretaris ayahku. Dia juga kekasihnya... semalam aku menemaninya pulang karena dia sedang ngambek pada ayahku. Kau jangan berpikir macam-macam. Dia sudah menganggapku seperti anaknya sendiri dua tahun ini"

"lalu kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telponku?!"

"itu... karena... aku merasa sebal padamu"

"sebal kenapa?"

"karena saat aku bercerita soal teman-temanku yang sudah punya pacar, kau tidak peka sama sekali pada maksud pembicaraanku!" Kai jadi meninggi juga. "aku juga sudah mengatakan kita sudah tinggal selama enam tahun, dan kau masih tidak peka. Bahkan reaksimu biasa-biasa saja.." Kai menunduk lagi. Baekhyun menganga. Ternyata karena itu?

"maafkan aku, Kai... ku pikir kau hanya menceritakan hal yang tidak penting tentang teman-temanmu yang tidak ku kenal itu. maafkan aku..."

"sudah lah... kita sudah sama-sama saling memaafkan kan?" Baekhyun mengangguk. "yang terpenting sekarang..." Kai memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dan merapatkan tubuh mereka.

"..aku mencintaimu" kata Kai menatap Baekhyun lekat. Baekhyun tersenyum

"aku juga mencintaimu.." perlahan Kai mendekatkan jarak wajah mereka. jantung keduanya berdetak kencang. Wajah Baekhyun memerah.. akhirnya bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Kai mengulum bibir tipis Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun membalas kuluman itu. Kai mengeluarkan smirknya di sela ciuman itu. ini yang sebenarnya dia inginkan selama ini. Sama halnya dengan yang Baekhyun rasakan.

Ricardo menggonggong dan berlari kesana kemari. Dia juga bahagia melihat kedua tuannya akhirnya saling mengakui perasaan masing-masing. Dan dia bahagia Kai sudah mengakui dirinya sebagai Ricardo, bukan Roberto.

.

.

.

END

Mind to review? thanks


End file.
